Rakka Eda ni Kaerazu: SAKURA
by Ryusaki
Summary: (Koo-kun x Murataku) Rain brings more than water.....


It was a beautiful... yet rainy day in Akihabara. Coo was walking home from the pharmacy with a few rations of food for Piyoko and the gang. Suddenly he noticed a brownish haired boy kneeling on the wet street trying to pick up all his cards he had recently bought from Gamers that day.  
  
The boy sniffled and picked up the cards.  
  
"OH NO RABI EN ROSE GOT THESE FOR ME! I HAVE TO PICK THEM UP BEOFRE THE WATER STAINS THEM AND MAKES THEM SOGGY!"  
  
Coo stared at the boy realizing it was Minagawa. Coo stared and felt somewhat sorry for him and knew how much he cared for the cards so he went over and picked up the last card for him. "Your name is Minagawa, Murataku right?"  
  
The boy looked up at Coo and stared and blushed. "H-hai" he turned away from the boy for a moment then took the card. They both stood up and walked to the sidewalk where it would be a lot easier to have a discussion.  
  
"My name is Coo, but you probably know that." The blonde said taking off his hat and ringing it out. "Kuso, now my outfit is all wet."  
  
"You can come to my house if you want! I can make some tea or coffee, unless you want hot chocolate." Murataku said happily trying to be friendly.  
  
Coo stared back at him with his blue eyes and his blonde hair already soaked by the heavy drops of rain. "Thanks, but I really should get back to Piyoko." He stared at the boy who seemed disappointed.  
  
"Oh," Murataku smiled slightly trying to be hospitable, "well it is pouring perhaps you could come in for just a moment until the rain dies down? I only live about 3 blocks away.  
  
Coo stared at the smiling boy and his glistening girlish red eyes and couldn't say no to them. "Alright I guess so."  
  
"Here let me take your grocery bags!" the boy said pulling them away gracefully as their hands touched each other's slightly, they both blushed. "Go-Gomen" the polite Murataku replied.  
  
"S'kay" Coo said then sneezed abruptly but covering his mouth and nose with his right hand.  
  
"Oh! You have a cold!" Murataku set the groceries on the sidewalk for a moment then took off his dry sweater handing it to the boy "Quick put this on! I don't want your cold to get worse!" Coo stared at him then put on the sweater.  
  
"But, what about you? You only have that white t-shirt on now..." Coo said a bit worried as he noticed the boy's shirt was already drenched and he could easily make out his fair figure underneath it.  
  
"Hmm...Oh that is okay, I am used to this weather anyways!" the boy said smiling blissfully. "Oh we're here now!" he pointed to a run down apartment building.  
  
Coo squirmed a bit staring at this place. 'How could someone his age live in a place like this? He should be with his parents...'  
  
They went to the 6th floor into apartment number 127, looking around the room Coo could see it was almost as bad as the outside, no worse, pots and pans covered the floors with water dripping into them, there was no TV or bathroom, not even a kitchen, it was a run down one room apartment. How sad. He looked around and the only things he could find other than the pots and pans were a few bowls on top of a low standing table with two cushions under it, and a small couch and next to that a futon. But surprisingly enough cards he could piece and stack them together to form life size figures, as if you would with legos. He could somewhat make out a small plushie of Usada in the wrinkles and folds of a torn baby blue blanket placed on the boy's futon.  
  
"Sorry I am not used to visitors."  
  
"No its alright, I don't mind anything."  
  
Murataku ran down the apartment next door to make some tea then came back with two chipped cups.  
  
"Here is the tea!" he said brightly.  
  
Coo stared at the boy warmly for a minute. 'Why would a stranger be so hospitable under the conditions in which he lived...?'  
  
Murataku handed him his chipped teacup, it smelled sweetly of orange and various spices, such as cinnamon, ginseng and nutmeg. All of which we combined together with that Murataku smelled heavenly. Coo was lost in a daydream it seemed until once more like the incident outside, their hands brushed against each other.  
  
Murataku flushed brightly, he was unable to look at the boy. "I am sorry!!"  
  
This time for reasons that not even Coo himself, who carried out these actions could explain he placed his fair hand upon the shorter shonen's face, cupping it as a few tears rolled down.  
  
"Why are you sorry? It was an accident..." Coo tried to talk comforting but his punk attitude got the best of him and his tone was anything but what he had projected. Murataku flinched slightly, but desperate for someone to finally placate him, after all these years of living alone and being turned down by Usada, which made his heart throb with soreness, he swung his arms around the boy one year his senior and sobbed.  
  
Coo stared, he was still not sure what was going on but tried to follow his instincts and kissed the boy on the cheek. "Don't cry... those are wasted tears, heh."  
  
Murataku instantly stopped crying and stared up at the boy who had stolen part of his innocence. He had no clue what to say and remained silent, enjoying the moment.  
  
"Now I am sorry..." Coo said softly laying his head on the boy's warm welcoming shoulder. "I just, I would never be able to have Piyoko with Rik and Ky around... I will never be loved like that..." his eyes started to water up, crystal tears falling down his white cream face.  
  
Murataku stared at him with loving boyish eyes. 'I want to tell him it is alright but... I just can't speak...' he thought to himself.  
  
It was now Murataku who would do comforting as he sat down with the boy and let him fall asleep on his shoulder.  
  
'He looks so peaceful when he is sleeping' Murataku brushed the blonde hair blocking his view of Coo's face. 'He must have been through a lot like me...'  
  
Before Murataku fell asleep in the same position as he was presently he placed a wet kiss on Coo's forehead. 'We can watch over each other together.'  
  
The next morning Coo was the first to awake. During the duration of their slumber both boys had fallen over Murataku on top of Coo hand hands placed on the boys chest, and Coo's arms laced around the boy's petite waist, hands fastened as one at the back. "Hey are you awake?" Coo whispered into the other boy's right ear.  
  
Murataku lifted his head opening his eyes slightly making a muffled sound before he fell back asleep on Coo. Coo chuckled to himself slightly lifting up on of his hand to pat the other on the head, a signal that he should awaken. After two minutes of doing with without success, Coo let his had down and dragged it along Murataku's spine down to his pants.  
  
"If you don't wake up I will have my way with you some more..." Coo said softly but loud enough for the boy to hear him. Suddenly the boy woke up but instead of getting off him he neared himself closer to Coo's face. "Really?" He stared wide-eyed at the boy below him started to sense an ache in his own pants.  
  
"You are beautiful..." Coo replied to Murataku and then kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Why don't you call your friends? They must be worried that you didn't come back last night..." Murataku said amiably. "There is a phone downstairs, feel free to use it."  
  
Coo looked intently at him for a while and replied. "I don't want to go back..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to stay with you, if that is okay." Coo turned his away from the boy's view.  
  
Murataku then stood up. "Sure, but you have to pay me somehow to stay here." He smirked a bit, but still had the expression of a guiltless adolescent.  
  
Coo stood up as well and wrapped his arms around the younger one's neck. "Tonight I will pay you."  
  
"Why not now? I have nowhere to go today." Murataku chuckled walking behind the couch pulling out a few items. Coo looked flabbergasted at the boy's proceedings.  
  
Murataku held out a pair of handcuffs, some rope, and lastly a bottle of water.  
  
"Be prepared for the unexpected." Was all he said.  
  
Coo grinned licking the boy's neck. "Okay lets do this now, but not here..."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"We can do it at my house, Piyoko and the others are probably out fighting Dijiko."  
  
With that they had walked out the door and headed to Coo's house. It was a brighter day outside and not a cloud was in sight. Murataku had everything wrapped up in a bag so people would not see as they walked down the streets of Akihabara. 


End file.
